Mistaken Identity
by kuramasflame
Summary: I suck at writng summaries so yeah its just a femshep and joker thing I came up with one night not finished but I hope you like


_A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't written anything in the longest time when I said I would write stuff that I already have up...and yeah I'm starting another one but I think I'm gonna finish this one and hopefully my next update for this won't be when Mass Effect 3 comes out lol._

* * *

><p>Mistaken Identity<p>

It was late on the Normandy SR2 everyone of the crew were bound to be asleep by now, all except one a certain helms men that felt he only needed to sleep in his new Cerberus leather chair for a couple hours at best.

"Jeff, you should sleep I will make sure no harm comes to the ship" EDI's electronic voice said as Joker yawned.

"Yeah I guess your right EDI, let me just get these reports to Shepherd she said she wanted them in person." Joker said uploading the information on a data pad and slowly started up from his chair.

"Jeff do you think it's wise to move so much with your disability, I'm sure Shepherd would not mind it being sent to her terminal." EDI responded a slight inflection in her electronic voice to show her concern for Joker's well being.

"I'll be fine mom, geez I've been taking a new pill that Mordin developed to help me deal with it more, much better than the last pill, without the bad after taste it leaves in your mouth. And honestly EDI commander is still a little concerned that Cerberus may have planted a bug in the email system that we didn't get when we purged the system, this info is too important to have us take the chance." Joker said making his way to the elevator at the back of the ship.

As Joker rode the elevator up he looked over the data pad to make sure everything was there on it about the upcoming battle with the Reapers, no doubt somehow involving Joker pulling off a death defying maneuver with the Normandy, only to go unappreciated by all the crew, he might even get a crew member complaint saying something like "I was peeing when you did that what the hell where you thinking" every time Joker heard that one he laughed a little and offered them a wetsuit.

The elevators door opened to the "Captain's Cabin" as the wall stated. Joker opened Shepherds door with a whoosh sound to find it somewhat dark only one lamp was on in her whole cabin plus the bluish glow from the fish tank.

"God I hate stairs." Joker said with a slight deep yawn as he made his way to Shepherds lower floor to put the data pad on the coffee table, then he saw something that he knew would change his view of Shepherd for his life to come.

There she was laying in a white nightgown and a hot one at that where it only hung to her body with spaghetti straps which led to a V neck that curved around her breasts fitting her skin like a glove, the rest of the flowing fabric didn't make it past the start of her crouch he could even see a peak of matching white panties.

"Damn it, I shouldn't even be looking at her like that she's in charge…." Joker thought to himself and stopped as Shepherd turned slightly in her sleep with a moan that sent Jokers groin into attention. "…Damn that was hot…uhhhhh Joker get a hold of yourself." He said walking over to the lamp light that was on Shepherds night stand and turning it off, Shepherd could always read the report in the morning.

With a click the light was off, but before Joker could pull his hand away another one was on top of his grabbing it. "…I was wondering when you'd get here….hummmm I missed you I'm glad we're on the same team again….." Shepherds voice said in a sleepy low sexy tone "…Kaidan…..I missed you so much"

Joker let out a quick huff, of course she thought he was Kaidan, she'd had relations with him and wasn't over him….thing was Kaidan wasn't on the ship at all he was still with the Alliance even though he had said he loved her.

Joker heard a whimper come from Shepherds direction, he looked up from where his hand met hers to see her eyes and cheeks where wet and shown a sliver light due to the light of the large fish tanks. This sight disturbed him. He always admired Shepherd for being a strong woman and really never showing her softer side, he liked strong Shepherd but he understood with everything that she's been though and what was still expected of her why she hasn't broke down before.

Shepherd pulled him to sit on her bed as she still held his hand with one of hers she pulled herself up to his eye level, staring him down with those hazel eyes that by others standers struck fear into the hearts of many alien races. Right now all they held in them was a tired softness, not tired as in its normal definition, but that of a solider that has been through so much. She needed about a 15 year shore leave so she could relax.

"I….I'm at a loss…I'm lost inside I know I'm meant to be this huge hero, but I'm just one woman that's it…I actually liked wearing that dress that Kasumi got me when we got her stuff back, I think a lot of the guys liked it as well…thou I think Garrus was just happy to see me look relaxed and awkward, Joker looked like he was in pain guess it didn't suit me as well as I hoped" She said breathing on his neck.

He was in pain when he saw her in that dress it fit her so well, he knew she had curves but he never really paid attention to those things when she left in her armor, he had a dream of her in that dress later that night well rather the dress was on the ground with her over him grinding. He was a normal healthy man that had urges he occasionally had dreams of the women on the ship, but dream Shepherd made her appearance more often than others.

Joker then could smell a familiar smell, alcohol. She must have had one too many, she must be drunk. He began to run his free hand up the side of her arm then whipped away the tear streaks on her cheek. This was wrong and he knew it and he would be in a world of pain from the broken bones he would get from both Kaidan and Shepherd if they found out what he was about to do. He just had to once he wished it didn't have to be this way.

He gripped her chin and kissed her slow and passionately. Pulling her hair from the bun that sat half way up her head letting her auburn hair flow a little past her shoulders, as they broke for air she pulled back and looked at him with a hunger and lust he had not seen in them the whole time he'd known her, it turned him on in ways he didn't know could.

"Please….be mine…." Shepherd whispered into his ear in a breathy voice that sent shivers down his spine. Kaidan was a good guy, one lucky bastard that's for sure to have this warrior angel thinking about him even know.

"Forgive me Kaidan." He said to himself silently as he gently pushed Shepherd on to the bed, sliding off his boots and Cerberus issued shirt.


End file.
